


In The Shadows

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

In The Shadows by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_In The Shadows_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

One of Amanda's servers brings brunch and a newspaper to her room. She eats a bit then reads the headlines between bites. One headline catches her attention: SECOND DECAPITATION VICTIM FOUND IN SEINE. She reads further to see they've identified the victim as Peter Faithfull. He was a friend of hers. 

* * *

Amanda sits by a table in the empty Sanctuary and thinks about Peter over a glass of wine. Nick's footsteps pull her from her thoughts. 

"What's wrong Amanda?" 

"An old friend of mine was found dead." 

"How old?" 

"Old." 

"The man found in the river?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry, so he was --" 

"Yes, he was an Immortal." 

* * *

Amanda looks at an invitation to Nick's suite for dinner at six. She assumes it's Nick way of trying to cheer her up. The clock on her wall shows it's 6:15, _That's fashionably late enough._ Amanda walks to Nick's suite and knocks on the door and Nick shows her in. There are lighted candles on the perfectly set table and the smell of a roast fills the air. 

"Sorry I'm late." 

"Actually you're right on time." 

"I might be getting a bit too predictable." 

* * *

Amanda has almost finished her dinner; she takes a sip of her wine. 

"Amanda, do you know an Immortal named Cornelius Cooper?" 

Amanda thinks for a moment. "No, why?" 

"I met him when I bought tonight's dinner. Seems like a pretty nice guy." 

Amanda thinks back about Peter, and many other nice guys she's known over the years. 

* * *

**PARIS, 1924**

Amanda is at a café with Konrad Stroheim, an Immortal she's known for sixty years. They are enjoying the Paris sunset and each other's company when they sense another Immortal. They turn and see a woman approaching. _She could be a serious rival._

"A girlfriend of yours?" 

"Definitely not." 

The woman walks straight to their table. "Konrad Stroheim, I don't like being stood up." 

"Why does a pretty woman such as yourself want to fight me anyway?" 

"Because you are an Immortal and there can be only one." 

"I suppose if I don't you will continue to pester me." 

"Exactly." 

"The same place as you said yesterday?" 

"Yes, only right now." 

"Run along and I'll be with you after I'm finished here." 

"Very well, the hanged man's last meal." With that the woman walks off. 

"Who is she?" 

"Her name is Élise Benoist. I only met her three days ago. She knew a God-awful lot about me. I never met a woman who wanted to kill me before. At least not without a cause." 

"It seems after the Great War women started picking up men's worst habits." 

"You mean like stealing." 

"Touché." 

"Oh well, I guess it's time for me to teach Mademoiselle Benoist a lesson in swordsmanship." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda enjoys mingling with the customers. She senses another Immortal and looks towards the front door to see Élise Benoist. Amanda's eyes square and she walks at a deliberate pace towards Élise. Their eyes meet; Élise gives a devilish smile. 

"Amanda." 

"Élise, just turn around and go back under whatever rock you crawled out from under." 

"Come here often Amanda?" 

"This is my place darling, and you're not welcome." 

Élise gives the club a quick scan. "Whomever you are leaving this to in your will is going to be very happy. We'll meet again soon." Élise turns and quickly walks out the door, having seemed to have forgotten the lesson Amanda gave her over eighty years ago. 

* * *

**PARIS, 1924**

Amanda meets Élise inside a ballroom. "Did Konrad really mean that much to you?" 

"Did killing him mean that much to you?" 

"You can't win The Game without taking heads." 

"The Game is over for you." 

"Élise Benoist." 

"Amanda." 

"Just Amanda?" 

"Just Amanda. We didn't have last names in my time." 

"Is that supposed to scare me?" 

"If you are trying to impress me, attack." 

Élise goes on the attack. They parry. Élise swings at the Amanda's head. Amanda ducks then goes on the attack. Amanda envelops Élise's sword then sends it flying across the room. She knocks Élise to the ground and raises her sword. 

"Stop!" 

Amanda turns around sees a nervous looking man. "You can't interfere." 

"You kill her and your life will end with The Quickening, I swear it." 

"The thanks she'll give you is your head in your lap." 

"I'm not interested in your opinion. You're a beautiful woman, why don't you leave and enjoy your life?" 

"I'll deal with you both another time." Amanda backs out of the room. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda answers the phone. 

"Amanda?" 

"Yes." 

"Élise Benoist, it's time we settle on time and place." 

"Will your boyfriend be joining us?" 

"No, he should have listened to you." 

"Midnight." 

"Sunrise, there's an abandoned warehouse at Rue Momay." 

"I'll be there." 

"Remember I don't like being stood up." 

* * *

Amanda meets Nick in his office. "Nick, I am going to face someone tomorrow at sunrise." Nick sits motionless for a moment then Amanda continues. "I would like you to come with me." 

"Usually you want me to stay here and wait." 

"In case she brings company with her." 

"She?" 

"Her name is Élise Benoist. I faced her a few decades ago; she thinks she'll have better luck this time." 

* * *

Amanda drives to an abandoned warehouse. The sun is peaking over the horizon. She turns off the ignition and hands Nick the keys. "Give me two minutes." 

Nick nods. "Don't worry, I've got your back." 

"I know, darling." Amanda steps out of her car, takes her sword, and walks to the warehouse. 

* * *

There is a movement in the shadows. 

"Two can play at cat and mouse, Élise." 

"Nervous, Amanda?" 

"Impatient, Élise." 

"Well, if you're in such a hurry to die." 

There's a thump and Amanda faces the sound. A few moments later Élise attacks from another direction. Amanda fights off Élise's initial attack then they separate. 

"I'm glad you didn't fall for that ruse. I'd hate to have it end so quickly." 

"On top of everything else, you're a liar darling." 

"Now that hurts Amanda, and so will this." 

Élise goes in for another attack. They parry; Élise swings for Amanda's head. Amanda ducks and Élise swings at Amanda's legs. Amanda jumps back, fakes a stumble and Élise closes in. Amanda stabs her in the belly. 

"Cornelius!" Élise calls. 

"This time I brought along some backup." 

"Cornelius!" 

Élise looks up. There's a voice from the second floor. "Not this time, Élise." 

Élise is has a terrified took on her face. She meekly says, "No." 

"There can be only one, darling." 

Amanda sends her blade crashing down. There's a rush of wind as a ghostly glow rises from Élise's body and floats to Amanda. An explosion blows out the windows. Amanda feels a surge; sees Élise's first death. There are flashes of Élise's lovers, enemies, and victims throughout Élise's 200 years of Immortality. 

Amanda reorients herself then makes her way to the second floor. She sees a disarmed Cornelius. Nick is just standing there. 

"Finish him!" 

Cornelius gives Nick a look that seems to say, "I told you so." Amanda advances towards Cornelius and he runs to his sword. 

"Amanda No!" 

Nick puts himself between Amanda and Cornelius as Cornelius grabs his swords and steps back. He looks scared; Amanda thinks if she says "Boo" he'll dart away. 

"Amanda it's not what you think. We didn't fight; he tried to convince me to make a run for it with him. I told him you weren't like Élise." 

Amanda looks at Cornelius then at Nick. 

"Amanda, lower your sword or Cornelius and I drive off into the sunrise." 

Amanda lowers her sword. "Nick, you know me better than that." 

"Yes, but Cornelius doesn't." 

Cornelius turns to Nick. "I'm glad I met you, Nick." He turns to Amanda and nods, then walks away. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

It's dusk. Amanda and Nick are at an outdoor café. The scene of the Eiffel Tower in the foreground and the setting sun in the background is breathtaking. Amanda turns to Nick. "Let's dance." 

"What, here?" 

"Yes, here and now." 

Amanda takes Nick's hand and gives him a tug. Nick looks embarrassed but allows Amanda to drag him along. For Amanda there is only Nick, the Eiffel Tower, and the sunset. 

**THE END**   
  
To view the other point of view, [click here](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/rss_1brokenties.html)

* * *

[Back to the List](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/fanfic.html)

© 2008   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
